1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a composition having an appearance that is similar to soil or a soil mixture and methods of making and using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of potting soils, mulches, wood chips, soil conditioners, and other soil enhancers available for specific uses such as special soils for seedlings, moss and mulch mixtures for water retention, mixtures for orchids, and soil conditioners for maintaining certain soil chemistries. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,050 discloses a mulch of wet paper pulp for adding to the soil around plants. U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,066 discloses a process for producing nitrogenated and phosphorylated fertilizer, mulch, and soil conditioner wherein wood-like materials are used. U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,675 discloses sawdust compost and U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,481 discloses a sawdust based soil conditioner. There are a few U.S. patents relating to artificial fertile soil and soil substitutes, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,604 and 5,192,354 for supporting plant growth.
None of the prior art potting soils, mulches, wood chips, soil conditioners, and other soil enhancers are suitable for use with artificial plant and flower arrangements as they comprise mixtures of materials that readily decay, mold and mildew. Additionally, the potting soils, mulches, wood chips, soil conditioners, and other soil enhancers comprise mixtures of loose particles that are difficult to clean up when spilled and do not immobilize the plant and flower pieces in a desired arrangement.
Florists typically use a variety of synthetic foams and clays for use with artificial plants and flowers. However, these synthetic foams and clays have an obtrusive synthetic appearance which detracts from the realistic look of the artificial plant and flower arrangements. Thus, a need exists for a composition that has an appearance similar to soil or a soil mixture and is suitable for use with artificial plant and flower arrangements.